The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Diabetes is the major cause of long term tissue complications (hypoglycemia and hyperglycemia) affecting both the small and large blood vessels. The myriad of complications arising due to diabetes require painful monitoring of glucose levels inside the body because of the harmful impact of fluctuations of glucose levels on the body. Therefore, it is required to monitor the glucose levels continuously.
While some glucose biosensors have been developed and are available commercially, they are not so commonly used by the diabetes patients because of associated drawbacks, including skin irritation, low precision and inaccuracy. Furthermore, many devices require a 3 h warm-up period and calibration each time before use. Therefore, most diabetes patients prefer to measure their blood glucose using a glucometer, which additionally involves pain. As a result, there is poor patient compliance with recommended testing regimens due to the invasive nature of glucose monitoring in blood, primarily undertaken by “finger-pricking.”